The traditional personal computer (PC) has evolved over time to become a more integrated system with many different form factors. Desktop PCs with loosely attached peripheral devices have evolved into laptops with integrated peripherals. Laptops have further evolved into tablets, convertibles, and detachables. In addition, a variety of peripheral devices have been developed for integration with or compatible interaction with these systems. Integrated components are increasingly used together to understand the environment of the system and adapt it for specific scenarios.